


Touch

by giobana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lotura Secret Santa 2018, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, References to Knotting, Size Difference, Sproggles, Useless cosmic royals, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giobana/pseuds/giobana
Summary: Lotura Secret Santa 2018 Gift for Longpig! Allura encounters a predicament when her biological clock interrupts her princess duties and—most mortifyingly—her time with Emperor Lotor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> Major thanks to Aqsa for helping me with editing and adding suggestions! Muwah!

It started with a fever. Not one that arose from an infection or harsh climate, yet it turned her body into a furnace. The unyielding heat made her kick the covers off her bed at night, endlessly turning her pillow to feel the cool side against her cheek. The barest touch of fabric on her skin became stifling. She could’ve ripped her gowns off if it would not disgrace the last surviving princess of Altea.

Allura staggered out of her sensible trousers and shed the high-collared tunic confining her. Underwear clung to her sweat-soaked skin, so she peeled it off. Leaving her hair for last, she removed the pins keeping the bun in place and silver-white curls tumbled down her back, cascading over her breasts.

A tub of chilled water sat in her private bathing room. She lowered her body in until only her slender neck rose above the water. A ragged breath escaped her lips as the heat ebbed from her skin. She waited through countless meetings, complaints, and demands until she allowed herself rest. Coran reminded her not to neglect her health, for she meant everything to the universe, but undoing the Galran Empire’s tyrannical ways left her with so little time. Since the Kral Zera, Voltron and the Coalition’s allyship with Lotor helped smooth any bumps encountered along the way.

She hummed at the thought of the emperor. Their duties preoccupied them, but the precious vargas they shared lingered in her mind. Building the comet ore ship and infusing it with the powers she gained from Oriande proved exhausting work, but she leapt to return to the hangar each time Lotor called.

Lotor’s grin with a hint of fangs flashed into Allura’s head. Her cheeks grew even warmer, so she dunked her head into the water and hugged her knees to her chest. The flood of images continued with Lotor’s big hands holding her wrists, the crinkles beneath his eyes as he reminisced about their fathers’ union, the flexing muscles beneath his suit while he adjusted bolts on the ship's hull…

Allura surfaced and gasped for air, her heart thudding in her chest. _Ancients, no!_ Lotor was the emperor of the Galran Empire, a crucial leader in the war. Their relationship needed to stay professional. Fantasizing over him would cause a scandal if anyone knew… _if_ anyone knew.

She covered her burning face with her hands and inhaled. The water could have boiled as hot as her skin felt. So many people had muscles, and Lotor’s could’ve belonged to anyone. She could have fantasized over a great physique without thinking of it as Lotor’s, right?  _Of course not._

She sunk deeper in the tub until her chin submerged and her hair floated around her face. Lotor intrigued her beyond his intellect and their shared interest in Altean customs, she could no longer deny he was the most attractive man she ever met. The water surrounding her had grown warm from her body heat. It soothed and carried her like a comforting embrace.  _Lotor’s embrace._  

Her hands traveled past her collar and to her breasts, which she cupped and squeezed against her chest. They spilled over in her small hands, but if Lotor’s replaced hers, his would’ve held them with ease.

Tired eyes and a warm smile, her hands clasped in his. _None of this would be possible without you._ She rolled her nipples between her fingers, a twinge rising in her lower belly. She whimpered and rubbed circles over the deep brown skin around them. Lotor would’ve brought one into his hot, inviting mouth and traced his tongue over it. Her teeth caught her bottom lip. 

Allura eased her touch lower, over her navel and the patch of curly hair between her thighs. Water rolled off her knees breaking the surface when she parted her legs. She curved her palm over petal-soft folds and traced a finger over her cleft, then added another. A lavender hand would’ve touched her the same way, but with a single finger larger than two of her own. She pressed into her own wetness and tapped the source of her tormenting pulse. The tub met the back of her head as she moaned and ground her hips into her hand. Water sloshed with the motions of her body, her wrist working fast.

She stacked her hands for more pressure and thrust harder. Heat rose within her higher than before, pooling in her belly and threatening to snap, setting her body ablaze. She drew sharper breaths mixed with whimpers and moans that echoed off the walls. Her feet slipped against the tub floor and left no grip for leverage, so she raised a dripping ankle out of the water and hooked her knee over the ledge. 

A deep, velvety voice crooned in her ear, speaking words she longed to hear from his actual lips. _Show me, Allura. Allow me to see the side of you no else sees._ Allura’s vision blurred from tears welling in her barely-open eyes. She gripped the edge of the tub and lifted her hips high enough that most of her body was exposed to the air. Her hand furiously rubbed circles and her voice rose in pitch, chest shuddering with each gasp.

 _Come, Princess_ , Lotor rasped. She obeyed.

* * *

Allura feigned normalcy the next morning despite her high temperature and forced herself to break her fast. The reactions she experienced last night imagining Lotor confirmed her suspicions. Her condition had a name now, a word she never thought would concern her until much later on when war didn’t threaten the universe: sproggles. How she _loathed_ sproggles.

Basic lessons from her mother, educational texts, and 'recreational' stories told her sproggles occurred in any fertile, of age Altean who found a mate. Sexual urges heightened in the presence of a mate, and the condition lasted up to a movement and three quintants. The goal was to conceive offspring, but oral suppressants lessened the libido’s edge and staved off potential pregnancies.

With Altea gone, so were the suppressants. Allura rued the cruel nature of her biology, forcing her into such a predicament. No child deserved being born into a war torn universe. How could her sproggle even start when she had no mate? Lotor existed, yes, but their back-and-forth courtship amounted to nothing serious. Unlike the Paladins, he treated her like a princess, but etiquette would have been ingrained in him after being raised a prince. Although their shared glances and touches lasted longer than necessary, they had merely grown accustomed to each other’s presence.

“-lura?” 

They talked incessantly as they toiled on the ship because they shared many interests and similarities. None of that meant they had to be _mates_! 

“Allura! Hello?” A hand waved in front of her face. She straightened her back with a start and dropped her spoon into the plate of sustenance.

“Yes?” she stuttered. Pidge blinked at her, her bushy eyebrows quirked above large, round spectacles. Allura cringed and slumped in her seat. “I’m sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Was there something you were asking me?”

“Not really. You were watching food goo fall off your spoon for four and a half dobashes and I started wondering if you short-circuited.” Pidge smiled sheepishly and twiddled her thumbs. Allura heaved a sigh.

“I suppose that must have looked unusual. I’ll try not to fall into a daze again before the end of breakfast.” She offered her a smile. “Thank you for checking on me.”

“Not a problem,” Pidge pursed her lips while she looked to the side. “Although, I’ve been wondering… we’ve _all_ been wondering… have you been feeling alright lately?” Allura froze with her spoon midway to her open mouth. _Quiznak_. _Quiznak quiznak quiznak._

“I’m not certain I understand.” She averted her gaze.

“It’s just that you look more exhausted, sweaty even. For humans, those are symptoms for sickness, but I’m no expert on Altean physiology. Also, Coran had that slipperies thing, I didn’t know if it was something like that even though you aren’t old.” 

Allura chewed her lip and chose her words carefully. “It’s somewhat like that, yes, save for the ‘slippery’ part. It’s a natural occurrence in most Alteans’ lives, but its timing in mine has proved… trying.”

Pidge sat on the edge of the table and swung her legs. “Maybe Coran has some advice.” 

Allura grimaced at the thought even if he was her sworn advisor. If he had an old instructional video on sproggles, she hoped lightning would strike her down before he forced her to watch it. “That’s true, but it’s a rather private matter, not something I’m comfortable openly discussing.” She hunched her shoulders as if she could’ve tucked her head into a shell like a hexaplodimus.

“ _Oh_ , I get it.” Pidge offered a knowing, sympathetic nod. Allura’s face flushed. “Humans have something like that, too. Don’t worry, I’ll convince the guys it’s nothing.”

Whatever Pidge referred to, she wondered if it really were similar to sproggles.  “Thank you.” If no one else fretted over her, then that eased the process. Then all she had to do was survive the remainder of her sproggle—

A holographic interface manifested in front of her. _Incoming call_. Her breath caught in her throat. When she accepted it, a video feed appeared in front of her. Indigo eyes, fluffy long hair, fangs peeking out from his smile. The heat returned with a vengeance. 

“L-Lotor! This is unexpected.” A smile broke across her face as she tucked some hair behind her pointed ear. She tried not to let Pidge’s gawking distract her. 

“My apologies, Princess,” he said, failing to hold back his own grin. _Come, Princess._ No, now was  _not_ the time. “I wanted to confirm our arrangement for tomorrow.” Her stomach dropped. Tomorrow they planned to work on the ship. The two of them… alone for vargas. “Allura?” His tone grew concerned.

“Ah, yes! There should be no conflicts in my schedule. I will arrive at the usual time.”

“Splendid. As always, I anticipate your return.” Her stomach fluttered from his eyes piercing through the video feed.

“So do I. Take care, Lotor.”

“You as well, Allura.” His face disappeared along with the interface. She fell back against her chair and exhaled.

“This is unexpected? Really?” Pidge said in a deadpan voice.

Allura tilted her chin up indignantly. “What was wrong with the way I said that?” 

“He calls you all the time! At least greet him with something that makes sense and not something out of a chick flick.”

She folded her arms across her chest and whipped her head away, earrings swinging against her neck. “I don’t know what that is.” Perhaps she meant something like the recreational stories Allura smuggled beneath her pillow as a girl.

Pidge smirked and leapt off the table. “Well, enjoy your date tomorrow, Princess.” Her voice lilted to a deep rumble at the final word, much like a certain emperor’s, and she ran off with her laughter fading in the distance.

Allura groaned and dropped her face into her hands. Now the Paladins tested her sanity. Come to think of it, that was nothing new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments, everyone! Seeing how well my first fic in years was received made me so giddy. I hope everyone (especially the Saltmother herself) enjoys this new chapter!

The vargas passed at the rate of sprouting grass, but as always, the time arrived. Much to her relief, her temperature lessened.. Flashes of glowing yellow eyes and thick fingers wracked her mind last night, like electricity shooting down her center. She refused to give in to impulse and denied herself the relief of touch. The emperor deserved better than hormone-induced lewd dreamings, so she would train herself to stave off arousal from the sight of him.

Allura docked Blue in the Galra Empire’s Central Command ship and exited through the lion’s jaws. As usual, two robotic sentries stood at the ready to escort her. There was no need since she memorized the path to the hangar movements ago, but she followed to accept the courtesy. They walked through tall, dimly lit corridors that stretched farther than she dreamed to travel by foot. Every hallway replicated the one before it. It was a shame the only redecorating Lotor managed were the Alliance banners.

The voices of two guards were muffled in the adjacent corridor and grew clearer the closer they approached. The conversation ceased as she and the sentries rounded the corner, and they stood with backs parallel to the wall while they passed.

Allura tried not to look in their direction, but the yellow of their sclera seemed wide as if Zarkon himself rose from the dead once more and walked the halls. Their dark pupils following her and made the back of her neck grow hotter. Only after she turned another corner did the heat of their stare lessen.

Her stomach lurched, but she carried on. Perhaps seeing an Altean in person startled them, but the deeper into the ship she walked, more staff dropped everything and stood transfixed, nostrils flared. Allura bowed her head to shrink smaller than she already was compared to the towering Galra around her. She scrutinized her steps and every swing of her arms, anything that could draw their attention. As the sentries led her through the secluded final corridor to the hangar doors, she discreetly lifted her arm and sniffed her Paladin armor for any offensive smell. _Oh, thank the ancients._

Whatever it was, what if Lotor noticed it, too? She pictured his face, lips curled back with a fanged grimace. Disgusting, such a poor excuse for a princess. _No_. Lotor was safe, Lotor was acceptance and patience.

And he was just beyond the door.  


* * *

 

The door slid open with a hiss, prompting Lotor to lift his head from his schematics monitor. His chest clenched; it was her. The dobashes counting down her arrival slammed into one another like a collision, and the clock stopped. For someone like him, the time had passed in an insignificant blink. Then she smiled at him the first time—just after his father’s death—and the quintants without her dragged more than any in his long life.

He approached the railing and stepped onto the lift, descending to the floor below. Once his feet touched the ground, something wafted in the air, unfamiliar yet inviting; he furrowed his brows and lifted his chin. It was a sharp, sweet aroma, one he wanted to bury himself in, like teeth sinking into a ripe fruit, tearing at the skin to taste its honeyed center.

“Lotor?”

He twisted his head around, and the source the scent became clear: white hair, russet skin, sky blue eyes, small but mighty, and everything beautiful in a world of blood and deceit. “Allura.” He savored her name rolling off his tongue.

She looked at him from beneath her fanned lashes, her lilac pupils darkened. Lotor’s gaze trailed down to pinkened lips that were parted to speak, but only a breath escaped. A pulse thudded in his ears, one too fast to have been his own. _Hers._ Her blood, her scent, her breath: the air was thick with them. Allura took a shaky step to him, her body swaying. Before she could take another, he surged forward and outstretched his arm as she fell towards the hard floor.

Lotor caught her and knelt, cradling her head in his elbow. Heat radiated from her body as much as the scent, the latter of which he forced himself to ignore. “Allura?” He reached to touch her face, but flinched at the claws extending from his fingertips, threatening to puncture his gloves. If they left a single scratch on her face, he’d never forgive himself and neither would her advisor or Paladins. Their ire already loomed with Allura collapsed and feverish in his care.

Had he overworked her to the point her immune system weakened? Imbuing their ship with quintessence had left her exhausted at the end of each session, but he never imagined it persisted during the quintants between. Of course. Allura had concealed it with her warm smiles and eagerness, never wanting to disappoint. He was such a fool.

Lotor hooked his arm behind her knees and lifted her body with him. She needed someplace to lay and regain her strength, but the hangar offered nothing but cold metal. The princess deserved comfort and privacy...

He looked up at the ship—the one they built together—and strode to the lift. After it carried them to the entrance of the cockpit, the door slid closed behind him, and he carried Allura to the front of the ship. Expansive windows overlooked high above the ground where no one could disturb them. He laid her in a chair and turned to the holographic interface, where he lowered the temperature to counteract her fever and then reclined the seat.

When Allura moaned behind him, he returned to her side in an instant. Her chest rose and fell with each labored breath, the breastplate of her armor weighing it down. Lotor contemplated before he reached down to unlatch it.

“Forgive me for this, Princess.” The armor pieces fell to the floor one by one until only her black undersuit remained. He failed to resist ogling. The suit covered everything from her neck down, but it clung to her like a second skin, contouring every curve and valley on her body. Her nipples strained against the fabric over her breasts, rendering the suit invisible. Lotor swallowed.

The scent from before drifted in and cast a dizzying cloud in his head. Without touching him, she surrounded him, entering his bloodstream and rewiring his synapses. Water roared in his ears, but he still swallowed air with each shuddering gasp. His pupils dilated while his eyes roved over her: irresistible ears shaped like tulip petals, a delicate neck to mark with fangs, supple thighs to dig his claws into—no. _No!_

He stepped back. Out. He needed out before he did something regrettable, something vile to his princess. The ship would keep her safe lest another Galra intruded, though if another dared go near her, they would pay with their neck wrung in his grasp.

Lotor escaped the cockpit and smashed the lift button, razor sharp claws clacking against the interface. The sound of his erratic panting filled the air. What was he, a damned animal? Never had anyone’s pheromones affected him so, it seemed Allura’s were for him alone. How?

He descended and stumbled off the platform, her scent fading. If he separated himself far enough from her, the symptoms would diminish. All he needed was to calm himself.

Tools and instruments clattered to the ground from Lotor slamming his palms against a workbench. He inhaled lungfuls of clear air, but nothing soothed the building ache.

A rut, the most inconvenient trait his Galran blood bestowed him. Of all possible times, his heat returned _now_ after so many decaphoebs of clarity. This couldn’t happen—something had to stop this, something to _fuck_.

His eyes darted to the ship where Allura rested, but he squeezed them shut and instead clenched the table edges. Waves of heat coursed through his middle and pooled at his base. When he opened his eyes once more, he was met with his unsheathed erection bulging in his suit. He groaned out of frustration and utter arousal. Nothing could conceal _that_ now.

All he needed was to take care of the problem and make it fast, then he could concentrate on helping the princess. His fingers fumbled below his belt until his cock sprung free. Ridges flared over the top of his thick shaft, each one secreting slick lubrication that gave off his own musky scent that mingled with Allura’s. She lingered on his suit, in his mind, on his skin.

Lotor tugged off a glove with his teeth and let it fall to his feet. He bent his torso over the workbench and grabbed a wrench from it. Not the most ideal way to stifle his humiliating noises, but it would do. He clamped his teeth down on its handle and his tongue pressed against the cool metal.

He grasped himself and thumbed over the head, coaxing a rumbling groan from his throat. Clear fluid leaked from the tip and ran down his shaft in rivulets. He let it coat his palm before he closed his fingers into a tight fist and pumped.

Nothing could keep her out of his thoughts, not with her sweet scent clinging to him. Her white cloud of hair spread around her head as she lay in his bed, bare knees drawn to her chest and a coy smile on her face. In one swift motion, he’d pry those pretty legs apart and plunge his tongue into her so he could taste her the same way he smells her now. Her nails would dig into his scalp as she pushes him closer, begging him to go deeper. She’d come with just his tongue inside her cunt, gasping his name like a prayer.

Lotor moaned with her, saliva spilling from the sides of his mouth.

Did she know? Did she know he fantasized burying his cock in her and knotting himself to her? The princess of peace, the beacon of hope for the universe, the subject of his erotic dreams. Her face would distort with pleasure and pain as he’d rock his hips into her, trailing kisses along her upturned jaw. She would clench around him and cry out with each stroke, legs squeezed over his waist so he couldn’t escape. Why would he? Everything he needed was there in her arms: the salt in her sweat, the breaths she exhaled, the warmth in her core.

The searing pressure coiling within him snapped and unfurled through every limb and every nerve. With a strangled howl, he spilled over into his hand and all over the workbench. His chest heaved with each breath as he stroked himself until he was finally spent. The wrench fell from his mouth with a clatter onto the metal surface. He collapsed to his knees and rested his damp forehead to the cool edge, trying to level his breathing.

Lotor looked down at his soiled palm and grimaced.  _ Despicable. _ Allura required assistance and all he managed to do was tend to his own needs. He wiped his hand off on the worse-for-wear workbench, tucked himself inside his suit, and put his glove back on. Whoever had to clean his mess later deserved a raise. Helping Allura with her fever took precedence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT WRITE A FIC YOU INTEND TO BE SHORT ABOUT TWO SEXUALLY REPRESSED ALIEN ROYALS. IT WILL END IN TEARS.

Allura woke in a dim room with a purple glow, unmistakably Galran. The soft cushion of a chair dipped beneath her. _The ship_. Somehow she ended up inside it. She sat up and cringed at the tack of sweat beneath her suit. Armor pieces lay scattered on the floor. Someone brought her into the ship and removed it, but who?  
  
She searched her memory: the hangar doors opening, Lotor standing in the middle of the room, chin tilted up, neck exposed, eyes closed, long lashes kissing his skin, hot, getting so hot, and then…  
  
_Oh. Oh stars._  
  
Just when she thought she had conquered sproggles, she fainted from the mere sight of him. This couldn’t have been more of a disaster. Wearing the heavy Paladin armor was a mistake, but at least someone had removed it.  
  
Her breath hitched. _Lotor_. It was him. Warmth pulsed between her thighs. Big, cautious hands took off her vambraces, greaves, and breastplate. Had he let his touch linger a moment too long as he did it? Did his tongue flick out and lick his lips before tasting the sweat beading on her skin?  
  
The air grew heavy, a fog dulled her cognition. _No, this can’t happen, not here_! She needed to escape Central Command and try not to garner any attention from the guards and staff. If only they stopped gawking as she passed.  
  
Allura rolled off the chair and scrambled to collect the armor off the floor. She hobbled to the exit door, but just as it slid open, she bounced off something solid and tall. She fell backward, armor spilling into the air.  
  
“Allura!” A large hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward, slamming her face-first into Lotor’s broad chest. Ancients, strike her down. She clutched onto him, the scent of citrus and spice draping over her like a bedsheet. His chest rose and fell against her cheek, the heartbeat within thudded in harmony with hers. Never had they been this close, she couldn’t bear breaking away. Sweat dripped down her temple.  
  
When she looked up, perspiration dotted Lotor’s skin as he stared. His pupils were blown out with a thin band of indigo surrounding it, dark pools beckoning her near. Allura gazed into them through a vignette of thick lashes. If she wandered too close, she risked drowning in their depths.  
  
He had no idea he was all she needed to be rid of this ache. She closed in until their noses brushed—  
  
Lotor crushed their lips together. Allura squeaked before she moaned into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. Her blood sang in rejoicing, every nerve set afire. He pawed at her suit, claws catching onto the mesh. She caressed him in return, roving over his torso and squeezing solid muscle beneath his suit.  
  
_Closer_. She needed him closer until their bodies melded.  
  
She hitched a leg over his hip and flattened against him. Without needing a cue, he gripped her bottom and hoisted her so her legs could squeeze around his middle. He pressed her back to a wall and probed his long, textured tongue into her mouth, massaging it against hers. The sensation made slickness trickle down her inner thigh. She needed this suit peeled off, _ripped_ off if he had to.  
  
Then Lotor wrenched himself away. “No.” He slammed his hands on either side of her head, she jumped as she clung to him. His breathing was labored between clenched teeth.

Her heart dropped to her stomach. “Lotor?” Had she gone too far?  
  
“Allura, please,” The hot breath carrying her name skirted her lips. “reprimand me. Tell me I am crossing far beyond your boundaries.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“My own body has betrayed my resolve. One move and I could become unhinged. Tell me to stop and I will leave this ship at once. We will forget this happened.”  
  
“I will do no such thing. What’s the matter?” She held his face and stared into his eyes. “Talk to me.”  
  
He gulped and drew in a shaky breath. “Your presence has triggered a biological response that clouds my judgment and puts mating above all else.”  
  
Realization dawned on her. Could it be possible? “Lotor, do you have the sproggles, too?”  
  
“Sproggles.” He perked up, eyes darting left and right. “you mean to tell me–”  
  
Allura chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. “I’m going through it, too.” His mouth hung open in silence. _Quiznak,_ she broke him.  
  
“I… no, the condition is called rut for Galra, though the principle is the same. Sensing your pheromones triggered it. I had done quite well avoiding it until now. You should consider yourself proud, Princess.”  
  
“Did you say… pheromones?” She wrinkled her nose. “You mean to say when I was walking through Central Command, the rest of the Galra could sense them, too?”  
  
Lotor blinked. “I suppose so. Galra have a strong sense of smell.”  
  
Steam could have poured from her ears. “ _No_.” She covered her face and groaned. “The entire empire knows I’m in _quiznaking_ heat!”  
  
“Allura–”  
  
“I’m going to crawl into a hole and die!”  
  
“Please, Allura, this is nothing to be ashamed over.” He grabbed her wrists and pried her hands away. “Pheromones release for a variety of reasons. This was the first time they sensed an Altean’s is all. I will smooth things over and no harm will come to your reputation.”  
  
She stared at him through watery eyes. “Really?”  
  
“Yes. You have my word.”  
  
Allura sniffed and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. “Thank you.”  
  
Lotor stiffened against her and cleared his throat. “Princess, I do not wish to push you away, but…”  
  
“Oh!” She withdrew from him save for the vice grip on his shoulders. Embarrassment superseded her urges. Silence fell between them save for a pulse thudding in her ears. She looked to her groin pressed to the solid muscles of his abdomen and resisted wiggling against him for relief. She failed to restrain herself from suggesting the absurd. “Lotor, what if we take advantage of the situation?”  
  
His brows raised so high she nearly took back her words out of shame. “You… are you sure? Do you truly want to? With me?”  
  
She nodded. “I’m not sure how much you’ve researched Altean biology, but sproggles only occurs after someone finds a mate. And if you’re my mate, I wouldn’t mind solving both our predicaments together.”  
  
The black of his eyes expanded once more. _Mate. My mate, my mate mate mate_ , the words rang in her mind.  
  
“Wait,” he said before he reached to his side to remove a disc-shaped container from his pocket. An extended claw popped it open and revealed rows of pink, ingestible tablets.  
  
“What are those?” She leered at them. From the size, they must have been for Galra.  
  
“Suppressants for quelling a rut. While rifling through the medical bay, I found them and took one, but…” He grunted in discomfort. “One dose is clearly not enough. I brought anti-inflammatories as well, but we know those will do you no good now.” He offered her the container with a shaking hand. “If you ingest half of one, it should help you as well. The hormones that trigger sproggles are the same for a Galra’s rut.”  
  
Allura’s head and shoulders dropped, as did her heart. “Would you rather we stop?”  
  
Lotor’s face paled. “I–”  
  
“It’s alright. Really.” Words spilled out, senseless words. “Please, don’t feel pressured on my behalf.”  
  
“Allura,” he said. Large hands caged her face as he leaned in close. Darkened eyes peered through long, black lashes. They wrenched the air from her lungs. “I am more than honored to be your mate. I admit it is taking every shred of willpower to have you right here, right now. However, I fear after this state ebbs, you will regret your decision.” Allura’s mouth opened to protest. “Ah, ah. Allow me to finish, Princess. I am not one who believes a woman’s sproggle renders her incapable of rational thought.”  
  
“Good, then I won’t have to knee you in the _yulschtrix_ ,” she said. Lotor threw his head back with laughter. He looked more beautiful than ever. It was so infectious, Allura joined in. Afterwards, he looked at her with a spark in his eyes.  
  
“If you truly want this, all I ask of you is your trust,” he said.

Allura titled her head. “Why my trust?”  
  
“So you know to ask me to stop if need be.”   
  
Her heart swelled in her chest. She touched his cheek and closed so he could feel the words on his lips.

“I trust you.” Those words shattered his world. The case of suppressants clattered onto the floor as he grasped her chin between his fingers and pulled her into a kiss. Had she not already wrapped her legs around him, they would have given out beneath her. A moan from Lotor rumbled in her mouth, she whimpered in return. Heat pooled within her from seeing the Emperor—her _mate_ —unravel before her. She rolled her hips against his body, eliciting a gasp that broke their kiss. He growled—he actually _growled!_ —before he picked her up and carried her into the cockpit.  
  
A ship never crossed her mind for her first sexual encounter with Lotor, but she couldn’t deny the thrill. This was the ship they built, something she poured herself into. Its hull thrummed with their energy.  
  
He passed up both the chairs and placed her in front of the huge window wrapping around the front of the ship. “Turn around,” he said. She obeyed, praying for him to wrangle her out of this stifling suit. His chest pressed against her back, making her nerves tingle all the way to her fingertips. When he enclosed her in his long, powerful arms, and she tipped forward until her elbows rested against the glass pane. _Please, touch me. Anything to quell the ache_.  
  
“You have the most enticing scent of anyone in all my decaphoebs,” he murmured into her neck. “and you are the most beautiful being I have had the pleasure of meeting.” Hands traveled from her stomach and ghosted over the peaks of her breasts. She whined in frustration. Why must he tease? He grasped her jaw and tilted her face up. A reflection in the glass floated before her; she could make out her face and Lotor's silhouette behind her. Dark eyes pierced through. “I want you to watch, Princess.”   
  
She swallowed and nodded. Even with her suit on, she was exposed, laid bare with inhibitions cast aside. Lotor lowered his touch to her neck, it bobbed beneath the fingers pressed into it.   
  
“Tell me what you want. What you desire is what I desire.”  
  
Thoughts slipped through her fingers like water; they wouldn’t connect to her tongue. She took his hand and brought it lower until it nestled between her thighs. Lotor groaned and extended his dominant finger to trace a line front and back. Allura’s legs quivered from the jolts coursing through her. She whimpered and pushed herself against his warm palm.  
  
This time he took two fingers and pressed deeper, prodding her entrance before dragging them toward her mound. Allura’s back arched as she gasped, searing heat flaring through her core. He rubbed her harder, gaining more speed as he went on. She moaned until the glass fogged with each exhale, hands balled into fists against its surface.  
  
Lotor’s breath grew harsh and uneven against the shell of her ear. Hardness rubbed at her backside as she writhed against him. He never took off his suit, was he that aroused already? She did that, she put him into this rut. Allura pushed back to grind over his erection. He groaned and sped his strokes. She couldn’t hang on.  
  
“Don’t stop, oh, please don’t stop!” Her cheek slid against the cool pane.  
  
“Come for me,” he purred. The fingers were relentless even as Allura broke against him. She cried out from the pleasure engulfing her body and rolled her hips as she rode it out. Then, just as quickly, it faded, leaving her numb and tingly all over. She slumped onto the window with only Lotor holding her upright. Hot breath rolled past her lips and frosted the glass, only to dissipate like a tide.  
  
Lotor’s fangs grazed the point of her ear, then he soothed it with a swipe of his wet tongue. So he had a fascination with ears, too. Allura hummed and lazily stroked the arm over her front. “That was… unlike anything I’ve ever experienced,” she said.  
  
“Is that good?” His voice rumbled in his chest and reverberated through hers.  
  
“It’s incredible.” She twisted her head around and planted a kiss on his jaw. “Thank you, truly. Now how can I return the favor?”  
  
Lotor ruminated over his choice before he spoke, “May I taste you, Princess?”  
  
“What do you… oh.” There was that ache again. That clever tongue on her skin, in her skin. “That sounds tempting, but what about you? I meant to offer you some relief, too.”  
  
“Pleasing you is more than enough.”   
  
Her cheeks grew warmer. She wanted to exude confidence, show him how sexy he made her feel. “Then get this suit off me,” Allura said in the lowest tone she could manage. She lifted her loose bun off the nape of her neck to display where her undersuit held together. Lotor undid the clasp at the top and let the fabric peel away from her back. She shivered from the chill on her skin. Then his palm touched her back and dragged down, claws raking down her spine. She let out a shuddering gasp and fell back against him. “Your gloves–”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I want you to touch me without your gloves.” He stilled.  
  
“My claws may be too sharp without them.”  
  
“I really don’t care.” Let them leave welts on her body, she wanted something to remember this by.  
  
“Very well.” The sound of stretchy fabric snapping off his wrists came from behind her head, then the gloves fell to the floor with a slap.  
  
“Now let me see them,” she said. Never had Lotor removed his suit or armor in front of her. Excitement coursed through her veins. She sensed hesitation in the air, but he soon looped his wrists beneath her arms and clasped two lavender hands over her chest. Long nails extended from his fingertips and tapered to a sharp point. His fingers were knobbed with callouses from millennia of training and battles. Silvery white scars crisscrossed over the back of his hand like mountains on a topographic map. Allura recalled the riding crop Dayak threatened him with and frowned.  
  
“Should I put the gloves back on?” said Lotor, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
“No.” She took one of the hands in her own and kissed its scars. “They’re beautiful and powerful. You don’t need to conceal them around me.” The hands that would build a new universe. One of peace. His fingers curled over hers and brought them to his lips. So soft. Allura exhaled and watched with rapt attention. He looked to her from the corner of his eyes and leaned in closer. She met him halfway with a kiss.  
  
Time stilled. Her fingers tangled in his hair, strong arms wrapped across her waist and chest. Everything fell into place. Like the planets aligning, the odds of them finding a mate in each other were just as likely. How strange that fate pulled them together from one end of ten thousand decaphoebs to the other. A union like this was written in the stars.  
  
They pulled apart, panting as their instincts took over. Lotor tugged the suit off her shoulders and freed her breasts. Finally. Allura pulled off the sleeves and turned to him. His eyes drank her in. Suddenly she became conscious of the modest size of her chest.  
  
He reached between them and cupped a breast in his palm. The pad of his thumb stroked along the side while her dark nipple slid between his fingers. She bit her lip, memories of the bathtub rushing in. He backed her against the glass so her shoulders pressed into it. The cold surface sent a shock down her spine. Her breath hitched. Then his head bowed to her chest and ran his warm tongue over a nipple.  
  
Allura canted her head with a whimper. Jolts of pleasure shot through her nerves once more. His lips wrapped around her breast and sucked, tongue tracing circles around the nub. A moan escaped her. She clutched at his armored back to keep her quivering knees from giving out. If only she could feel his skin beneath her fingers.  
  
Lotor released her from his mouth, the nipple hard and wet with his saliva, and moved to the other. Two pairs of indents from his fangs soon rested at the top of both her breasts. He was gentle enough not to draw blood. Allura ached.  
  
“Please, taste more of me.” She tugged at the suit hanging off her hips, which Lotor promptly grabbed and wrenched down. She stood nude before him, flushed all over from arousal and embarrassment. He kneeled and stroked over her thigh, eyes drowsy and mouth hung open. Drunk with lust.  
  
“Beautiful.” His breath puffed over the curls below her navel. Allura squeezed her thighs together in frustration.  
  
“Would you stop gawking and get to the point?”  
  
“I am simply admiring my meal, Princess. Now open these…” He pried her legs apart and snaked his hands behind her thighs.  
  
“What do you– oh!” Lotor lifted her and threw the back of her knees over his shoulders, then he buried his face into her wetness. The tongue lapped over her cleft, barely grazing within. The back of her head hit the glass, lips parted with a silent cry.  
  
Lotor spread her open with two fingers and pressed the flat of his tongue on her. It rolled and pushed, building her up again. Thighs clamped around his head as she whined and clutched a handful of white hair from his back of his head. That spurred him to lick her from the bottom and upwards, flicking his tongue at the end. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from being too loud. Who knew how soundproof the ship was?  
  
Her chest rose and fell while she tried to watch. Lotor repeated the same motion from before, this time swirling the tip over her most sensitive place. She moaned out his name, and he glanced up from between her legs. As he stared, he pressed a finger over her entrance. The claws had retracted, a skill he must’ve learned long ago.  
  
“ _Yes._ ” She smoothed some hair away from his forehead and caressed it. He pushed inside to the first knuckle. The slickness allowed it to slide in with ease, but the stretch made her clench down.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked. She nodded vigorously, lips caught in her teeth. It was so thick! Imagining the size of the erection tenting in his suit had her worried. Why? Others made it work. After all, Lotor was conceived somehow. _Oh, no._ Why did she have to imagine Zarkon like that now?  
  
The finger pushed deeper and drove any rampant thoughts away. The base at the last knuckle left a dull sting. She could handle it. Lotor hungrily pressed his mouth to her again, this time adding a gentle suck. The pain subsided in an instant.  
  
She squeezed around the finger just to feel him within her. A moan vibrated on his lips. Good, let him imagine her wet and tight around him. He responded with an upward curl of his finger, rubbing inside as if he was searching.  
  
“Lower,” she said. The voice sounded nothing like her own. He dragged his touch down until— “Oh, gods!” She grew taut like a strung bow, stars flashed before her eyes. It was enough confirmation. Lotor massaged it in circles, alternating the pressure with each stroke. Coupled with his tongue repeating the same motions, it was utter euphoria.  
  
Words failed her. The only sounds she managed were her most primal. He thrust harder against the spot, working his finger just as fast as he did before. Climax surged through her again, she screamed. Nails dug into his scalp as she pushed her hips down onto him. Whether or not she was hurting him, he kept going until she was spent, slacking against the glass.  
  
Lotor removed his soaked hand out from under her. Allura gazed, captivated as he took the finger into his mouth and sucked. She blushed all the way to her ears.  
  
“Don’t, that’s strange,” she said, averting her eyes. Such an oral fixation. Was that a Galra thing? She heard his finger pop out of his mouth.

“I let nothing go to waste.” He grabbed her waist and lifted her so she could draw her weak knees in and fall comfortably in his lap, at least as comfortable as his hard armor allowed. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and let his head rest against her breasts. He growled in a soothing manner against her skin.

“It’s your turn next.” she murmured, lips curled beside his ear. His erection strained against the palm of her hand. 

A shudder ran through Lotor before he said, “Princess, let’s take this to my private quarters.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED. FINALLY! Thank you all for being so patient, especially Salt since this was her gift. Sorry this got out of hand and stretched far beyond a short. Thank you all so much for your kind comments, they all helped encourage me to finish this even though S8 was a creativity sapper.

Lotor walked the empty halls of Central Command. Dobashes earlier, he ordered all guards and personnel to vacate the main pathways. No one needed to see the undignified hobble of his gait except the guard following behind him.  
  
Gossip would travel across the galaxy if the emperor sported a massive erection after a visit with the princess. They had reputations to uphold. Thus, no one must witness them retiring to his private quarters together.  
  
Lotor glanced back at the last security camera before he and the guard rounded the corner. Past the series of heavy, interlocking doors opened with a keycard and hand scan, he reached his bedchambers. The guard followed. Only after the door slid shut behind them did he break the silence.  
  
“This is it. You are safe in here.”  
  
The guard sighed and removed her helmet, revealing Allura with deep purple skin and a crumpled bun atop her head. “I thought I would collapse again! The last time I wore Galran armor, I wasn’t so compromised.” She threw the helmet down and fiddled with the rest of the armor.  
  
Lotor stepped closer and helped remove the pauldrons from her shoulders. “I apologize you had to shapeshift in your condition.”  
  
“There’s no need to, it was my idea.” With the last of the armor gone, Allura returned to her smaller size and ochre skin. The oversized uniform hung loosely around her arms and chest, breasts visible in the gap. He swallowed. _Hold back_.  
  
Allura’s gaze widened as she noticed the sheer size of the room. “ _Amazing_.” She walked towards the bed sitting beneath a glowing star map projected on the ceiling. “This is yours?”  
  
“It is.” He joined her and watched wonder play across her features. “After living in exile as long as I had, having permanent sleeping arrangements felt stifling. I installed the projection to ease my mind.”  
  
“If you consider this stifling, be glad we aren’t in my room in the castle!” She giggled behind her hand, his heart fluttered. Allura turned and grasped his hand, making him jolt. “Shall we continue where we left off?” Long lashes cast shadows beneath her half-lidded eyes. Her gaze pulled him closer until they kissed.  
  
He cupped her face and cradled her jaw with his thumb. The heat from her cheek permeated through his gloves. He wished to discard them again to touch her properly. After they broke their kiss, he did just that. The claws had extended once more from arousal, an inconvenience when one’s partner had sensitive skin.  
  
Allura took a big, gnarled hand in her own and pressed her lips to each knuckle. He exhaled. She nuzzled her cheek to the back of his fingers and glanced up through her lashes. “Would you be willing to undress? We can start with just the armor. It’s heavy and pinches, after all.”  
  
“Of course.” She deserved comfort. The empire’s glorification of strength sowed long-withstanding insecurities of his willowy shoulders and smaller frame. She grew up in a different time, a different culture. For her, he would do it.  
  
She gave a radiant smile. “Great! Let me take off this ridiculous thing then.” She shimmied out of the guard uniform and stepped out of the gigantic boots. Princess Allura was nude in his bedchambers. How did he stumble upon such fortune? She led him to his tall, canopied bed draped in luscious curtains. The sway of her hips held his gaze. He wanted her, she wanted him, too. Yet why did it feel so wrong to stare?  
  
After struggling to sit on the high mattress—which he helped lift her onto—Allura perched on its edged and waited. He folded his arms over his chest. “The princess expects a show?”  
  
She nodded, biting her lip. He chuckled and pressed the orange tension clip on his chest plate. Little by little, the armor stripped away until the dark grey flight suit that clung to his form remained. Allura was entranced; it emboldened him.  
  
He lifted the sheet of hair behind his neck and undid the clasp of his suit. Her sky-blue eyes widened once he stepped out of it, displaying the hardened body beneath. They roamed over each pale, raised scar over his arms and torso until they settled on his erection. She raised her brows higher and higher. The staring should have unnerved him, but he let it linger. No doubt it was her first experience seeing a Galra’s _zol_.  
  
“Different from what you imagined?” he said.  
  
Allura sputtered an answer, “Imagined? How presumptuous! I never fantasized over your… over your…” Her eyes lowered again before she squeezed them shut and smacked her hands to her temples. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I researched how it’d look on a Galra before, but I didn’t know for sure since you’re half Altean, too.”  
  
“Ah,” The admission surprised him. Had she scoured anatomy logs before or during her sproggles? A question he cataloged for another time. “I take after my Galran side more with it.”  
  
“True. From the diagrams I saw, I thought the ridges on top looked rough, but yours are… softer?”  
  
Lotor blinked. “You know how to wound a Galra, Allura.”  
  
She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I was worried it’d wound _me_!”  
  
He chuckled. Adorable. “Your observation is correct. They are more cartilage than bone. Their purpose is to stimulate, not harm.”  
  
Her face lit up in intrigue, but then fell to a pout. “What of the large, bulbous part at the base? What was that called again?”  
  
“The _zol_ , or knot. It tethers one inside their mate,” he said.  
  
Her entire body cringed. “That goes… inside?”  
  
“Only on occasion. Knotting is optional and done with transparent consent.” Lotor leaned and planted his hands on the mattress on either side of her. “Considering our _difference_ in size, I would rather we skip that for your comfort, Princess.”  
  
Allura sighed in relief. “Thank you.” Then she wrapped her arms his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. He froze at the sudden brush of bare skin on his, but he allowed himself to lean into her softness and warmth.  
  
They fell to the bed. The cyan glow of the star map illuminated Allura’s skin like her Altean marks did upon discovering Oriande. Seeing her on display and the want in her eyes as strong as his need for her was as grand as traversing in their ancient birthplace of Altean alchemy.  
  
She stroked his white hair, carding her fingers through its ends. Her face was smug as she looked over his body. “It’s a shame you cover this with all that armor,” she said. “I could stand seeing this more often.”  
  
“Would you rather I live in your bedchamber clad in a loincloth?”  
  
She giggled. “Perhaps after the war is finished, but what would your subjects say?”  
  
He drew her hand to his chest where his heart beat. “That I am the luckiest emperor to exist.”  
  
Allura paused, lowering her gaze to his lips. They closed the gap once more with a deep kiss, bodies tangling over crimson bedsheets. Her silky, toned belly cushioned his cock between them. Fire roared in his veins, urging to claim her right then. _Slow. Be civilized, in control_. The kiss left them breathless. After they parted, the look in her eyes showed sproggle symptoms resurfaced. That, or he affected her that much, like she affected him.  
  
She touched his chest and dragged her hand over his torso, tracing every indent of his muscles. His breath hitched when she grasped him above his knot. _Stars. This was no dream._ Fingers ran over the ridges, testing their give. His eyes slid closed as he exhaled measuredly. The light touches threatened to send him over the edge. Abstaining from his own pleasure caught up with him.  
  
Then she tightened her fist and stroked, forcing a groan to tear from his throat. She hummed beside him, then closed in and kissed his exposed neck. Knuckles rubbed the underside of his shaft, wrist twisting with each flick. Someone learned something from her research beyond mere anatomy. He adored her for it.  
  
She stopped at the head and pushed her thumb against the underside of it. His legs kicked out from under him at the bolt of heat that shot through him. He moaned her name the same way he did when he touched himself. Just when he felt he could take no more, she stopped. The instinctual side of him almost snarled in frustration. “Allura,” he rasped. “what…”  
  
She climbed down the length of his torso until she leveled with his cock. Soft hands grasped him again, and then she licked the head. Claws tore into the sheets balled in his grip. He forced his hips to keep still, but his body screamed to thrust deep into her throat.  
  
Pillowy lips wrapped around him as she bobbed her head, swirling her warm tongue on the underside. Her prism-shaped earrings swung and chimed from her ears with the pace. Perfect. She was so perfect. She could only manage half of his length, but her hand stroking the rest of him more than made up for it.  
  
“ _Allura_.” Her name rolled off his tongue like a purr. She glanced up at him through thick lashes and shut her eyes, swallowing more of him. Searing heat engulfed him. With only a sharp moan as a warning, his back arched off the bed as he came hard in her hot, wet mouth. She whimpered but gulped down as much as she could, cum streaming in rivulets down her chin.  
  
_Ancients, she’s amazing_. After he was spent, Lotor fell back against the mattress, sweat-soaked and heaving for breath. The glow of the star map swam in his vision, followed by the blurry shape of Allura appearing above. When she came into focus, she wore a smug smile.  
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” she said.  
  
Lotor breathed out and grinned in return. “More than you could imagine.” He reached up and stroked her cheek with a thumb. “I apologize. I did not warn you when I…”  
  
“It’s alright. I wanted to taste you like you did with me.” She flopped onto his chest and smoothed hair off his forehead. “Tell me, how fast can you bounce back?”  
  
His chest shook with a chuckle. “Never underestimate a Galra in rut,” He craned his neck to close in on her lips. “especially one with you in his bed.”  
  
“Good.” She pulled him in for a kiss. Bitterness touched his tongue, unpleasant compared to her own taste. She must have swallowed out of pure determination.  
  
Their lips broke apart with a string of saliva bridged between. She sat upright, straddling his torso, the same view as when he devoured her in their ship. Her breasts swayed enticingly above. He seized them, making her sigh and touch the back of his hands.  
  
Hardened nipples pressed into his palms. He thumbed over the raised skin in small circles. She tossed her head to the side and rolled her hips over him, slick cunt grinding against his stomach. He ached for her again. His hands wandered down her sides and over her thighs.  
  
“Allura,” he said. She looked to him. “are you sure you want to…” He glanced away as his voice dropped to a mutter. “ _have me inside you_.”  
  
“ _Stars,_ yes.” She flattened herself to his chest and kissed him again, a blatant confirmation. His heart soared. When she pulled back, she gazed at him with shining eyes.  
  
He grinned in return, rubbing over her thighs. “So do I. However, I must broach the subject of contraception.”  
  
That made her face fall. “I didn’t think to bring any,” she said.  
  
“And I have none, but there is a solution. The medical bay stocks _zapolemek,_ a brew that prevents pregnancy even after mating, one hundred percent effective and no side effects. The guards have difficulty abstaining off-duty, you see.”  
  
She furrowed her brows. “It works for Galra, but what about Alteans?”  
  
“I mentioned before Alteans and Galra release the same hormones during sproggles and rut. The same applies here. Our bodies are not so different on the inside.”  
  
She hummed and rested her chin in her hands. “If only we could stop the war by pointing that out to the rest of the Galra. Then they’d choose sex over fighting.”  
  
“Allura, please. Does the Fire of Purification sound like a group who would choose sex over war?”  
  
She snorted and buried her face in his chest. “No, but we’ll show them how powerful we are together.”  
  
“Together…”  
  
Their fingers laced. Lotor lifted her hand and kissed each of her knuckles before planting one more on her forehead. Allura nuzzled into the crook of his neck and kissed the dip in it. A low moan rumbled in his throat. She reached down and massaged the sheath surrounding the base of his cock. He gasped, chest rising.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“No,” he huffed. “please, go on.” Fingers teased the folds straining against his _zol._ Whatever she read during her research, he thanked whoever documented it. Ragged, hot breaths rolled past his lips. He gulped before speaking, “I…”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I want…”  
  
“Say it, Lotor _.”_ She grasped his jaw as if to force the words out.  
  
He groaned. “I want to fuck you.”  
  
Allura pulled him into a rough kiss and pushed her tongue inside. He moaned into her mouth and massaged his tongue against hers. Still bitter, but that mattered little. She wrenched herself away and sat upright on his stomach.  
  
“There’s one last thing before that.”  
  
Lotor blinked—curious—and propped himself up on his elbows. She lifted her arms behind her head and undid her bun. Silver curls tumbled down her shoulders and back. She shook them out and teased them with her fingers. Once her hair was sufficiently puffed, she peered down at him, arms squeezing her breasts together. Breathtaking. His personal Oriande.  
  
“Well?” she said.  
  
“I may have come already.”  
  
She laughed, the kind of laugh where she hid her teeth behind her fingers. Ah, he loved her. _But never speak it._ He sat up and held her in his lap, she embraced him in return. Her scent wafted in the air, sweet and sensual. He nuzzled into her hair and inhaled.  
  
Lotor grasped himself as Allura lifted her hips and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He guided it past her cleft she spread with her fingers. When the tip pushed in, she quivered in his arms. The heat from her entrance compelled him to plunge deeper. With every drop of willpower, he resisted and stroked her back.  
  
“I have you, Princess.”  
  
She took deep breaths and relaxed before lowering further. Although she was wet, fitting proved difficult. With a strained grunt, he pushed in until the first ridge popped into her. She yelped and clenched around him.  
  
Shame bloomed in his chest while heat coiled within. “Should we—”  
  
“I’m fine! I just… I need to adjust.”  
  
He swallowed. Sweat trickled down his nose and temple. _Tight._ The heat of her core pulsed around him. Every movement threatened to unhinge his composure. The Galran instincts boiled beneath the surface. She needed him to be lucid, ensure no harm came to her.  
  
Allura whimpered as she took more of him little by little. The second ridge slid in, then the third. Lotor dipped his head back, eyes half closed and jaw shuddering. His knot pressed against her once she was fully seated and filled. Both of them were left panting, chests meeting with each heaving gasp. His body was aflame.  
  
“Are you alright?” he managed between breaths.  
  
“I did it,” she said. “I can’t believe I did it!”  
  
“Well done.” He patted her back unceremoniously. She pulled away and grasped his knees behind her. Her hips rolled over him, testing his girth. The air left his lungs at the tightness gripping him. “A-Allura…”  
  
“I’m so filled with you.” She swayed her hips side-to-side, watching where they joined with half-lidded eyes.  
  
Lotor shuddered and grabbed her hips to still her before he came too soon. “I feel it, too.” He closed in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. “Amazing.”  
  
Allura cupped his face and kissed him more. Their tongues intertwined as she rocked over him, not allowing him to slip out of her tight heat. He moaned and pressed his claws into her hips. They wrenched their mouths apart with a wet, suctioning sound. Her hands dropped and roamed over his chest.  
  
“Could we lie down?” she said. “I want to feel you move.”  
  
Heart fit to burst, Lotor laid her on her back and nestled between her thighs. His hair fell past his shoulders. He caressed her thighs, peering down at her face surrounded by a silver halo of hair. It was more beautiful than his fantasies. She held his gaze in return and touched his arms, squeezing them in encouragement.  
  
He gave a nod and slowly, achingly pulled out. She shuddered and gasped as each ridge rolled over her most sensitive place. Nails dug crescents into his forearm. His tip remained buried within, and he lifted her hips so she could watch his slick cock slam back into her.  
  
Allura arched off the bed with a scream of ecstasy, Lotor groaned all the same. She yielded to him, letting him thrust at a steady pace. Their skin slapped together each time his hips met with her thighs, knot ramming and threatening to stretch her beyond her limit. Her brows quivered at the sting, but she still rolled her hips to meet him, pushing him deep.  
  
Sweat made his palms slip over her thighs; he clutched the sheets instead, claws tearing through the fabric. The bed frame shook from his power. Allura barely held on, hands searching for purchase over his muscled back. Her breasts bounced as he pounded away, his name melting into wanton moans from her parted lips. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to take in every shift in her expression. Pleasure, pain, desperation; they all rolled into one in her perfect face.  
  
Lotor grit his teeth and cursed himself for arriving close to his climax. If only this moment was encapsulated in a bubble so he could remain in her embrace for eternity. From the way Allura’s nails bit into his skin and her voice raised in pitch, he could tell she was on the brink as well. Even if it would not last, he would give her the greatest moment of her life.  
  
He angled her hips up to strike the same bundle of nerves that drove her mad before. The way her blue eyes widened and her voice cut off showed he hit his mark. He slammed in again, making her writhe and cry out. His pace quickened again but remained calculated enough to strike her walls again and again.  
  
“L-Lotor, I—” Her body seized and she tossed her head back with a scream. She tightened around his throbbing cock, dragging across every ridge. He moaned her name in return, letting her ride through her climax with him rocking deep inside her. With a final shudder, his resolve snapped. His vision blurred turned white as his head snapped back, flinging his mane into an arc. The eruption within his skin consumed him.  
  
After the heat faded, his spent body slumped over hers and collapsed in her waiting arms. A pleasant numbness dulled his limbs, but he felt her stroking his hair and kissing the crown of his head. A content hum rumbled in his chest, and she giggled.  
  
“I enjoy that sound,” she said. “I can feel it in my own body when we’re like this.”  
  
Lotor groaned and lifted himself up, fearing he could crush her. Hardly the case as strong as she was. She rubbed his back, eyes tired but exuding complete satisfaction.  
  
“Was it good, Princess?” he rasped.  
  
“It felt like my spirit left my body and ascended into a higher plane of existence.” She stared as the cogs in his mind failed to process her words. “It was the most intense orgasm of my life, Lotor.”  
  
“Oh. Splendid.” He stretched, spine popping as he worked out the kinks. A smirked crept across his face. “I may have reached something akin to a spiritual ascension as well.”  
  
“I’m somewhat of an expert on the subject, so only I have the right to compare it.” She roped his hair around her finger. “I do believe you experienced something awfully close, though, judging by the way you look decaphoebs younger already.”  
  
He yawned from exhaustion and moved to slip out of her. Abstaining from knotting meant not waiting for his _zol_ to swell down. She winced once he left her empty save for his seed spilling from her. The sheets needed replaced afterwards.  
  
“Are you in pain?” he asked.  
  
She shook her head with a grin. “Sore, but it feels… nice.”  
  
“Do you need anything? A towel?”  
  
“Just you.” She lifted her outstretched arms to him, and his heart leapt to his throat. He lay on his side and held her, petting her hair covering them like a blanket. The universe slowed to a standstill outside his bedchambers, like he and she were the only beings swimming in a vast sea of stars.  
  
Allura’s breathing slowed until she fell asleep curled to his chest. The heaviness of his lids signaled him soon joining her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead just below her circlet. His voice barely registered as a whisper as he murmured against her skin.  
  
“ _I love you_.”  
  
Sleep took him.


End file.
